This invention relates generally to cross-linked alginate monomers and more particularly to biocompatible alginate hydrogels.
Alginates form gels with most di- and trivalent metal salts. The alginate gels have many applications, including their use as an immobilization matrix for cell cultures, for in vitro culture media, as an injectable cell delivery vehicle, for immunoisolation-based therapies, and as enzyme immobilization substrates. Alginate hydrogels are very useful for application in cell-related studies due to their mild gelling condition, low diffusion constraints to cell nutrients, low inflammatory properties and biocompatibility. However, a significant limitation of alginate hydrogels utility is poor cell adhesion. Robust cell adhesion is required for cell attachment and long-term cell survival, particularly in mammalian cell systems.
An emerging need in various areas of biology and medicine is the development of cell culture materials exhibiting a combination of adequate cell adherence during cell growth and subsequent controlled cell release from the cell culture material when the cells are to be harvested. It would be highly desirable to provide new cell culture materials, which retain structure and functionality under sterilization conditions and thereafter, properties essential for various applications involving cell culture. Thus, the discovery of a cell culture material that is robust with respect to standard autoclave conditions, possesses excellent cell adhesion properties and controllable cell release characteristics represents a highly desirable goal.